Confessions
by Woulvain
Summary: Sarting year 5 at Hogwarts, didnt think it was going to be a great year, until he saw her....THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! DONT YELL AT ME IF IT SUCKS!


Hey hey hey! It's Woulvain here with my first fanfic! Yay me!

Since it is my first fanfic, I have no clue if I'm any good at writing them, so, hopefully I am and I don't offend to many people with my horrific writing skills… And please, no flames

A.N: I don't own nothing! I don't know nothing! ...Although I wish I did…

And just warning, this many contain a few small spoilers of the 7th HP book, in case u haven't read it, the few 5 people out there, hehe.

…_So, my names White, and you want to hear what happened to me? Fair enough, listen then…_

…"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine, about nothing and everything all at once?..."

I swung my arm and it crashed on top of my Ipod, I clicked the stop button, stupid alarm. I rolled over to try and get back to sleep, but as I did, I realised what day it was.

"Crap!" I yelled as I scrambled quickly out of my bed, but in the process getting my leg caught in the sheets and crashing loudly and fiercely to the floor. _That must've woke some people _I thought.

"White? Are you all right up there?" my mother yelled questioningly.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine" I yelled back down. The one major problem with living in a two story house and being accident prone, you end up getting a lot of attention. As I cautiously walked down the stairs, I noticed that everyone else was already up, should've expected that. Mum, looking very rushed as usual with her straight brown hair looking a mess and her clothes looking like they were put on in the time of two seconds, was cooking some more bacon and eggs at the stove. Knew she would've been, because of the black hole that is my brother. My brother is the same age as me, we're twins actually, and apparently when we were younger we looked exactly the same and nigh inseparable. But then puberty hit and we changed entirely. My brother is an average height sought of guy, but he's hugely broad, looks like he could tackle a rhino and survive. He's got short black hair that seems to stick up no matter what you do with it, and a face that looks like its been chiselled out of stone. Basically, everyone loves him, and did I mention he's smart to? Bloody show off. I, on the other hand just grew and grew and grew, tall and gangly is what I am. Not enough meat on my bones as dad says. I've got pale skin, thin and pointed face with straight brown hair that never goes higher then below my ears. I suck at sport, I can do my work but I'm not like an A grade student or anything, the only thing I'm any good at is drawing, and were will that get me in my life? I noticed that dad wasn't there, must have left for work by now, since there was already an empty plate in the sink.

"Morning," I said as I walked over and sat down at the table, mum said morning back but all I got out of my brother was a low grunt of recognition, not a morning person. I grabbed two pieces of toast and as much bacon I could fit on them with a bit of egg on one and squished them together to make a sandwich. As I ate not-so-quietly, my brother, Wulfric, and my mum were talking about if he had everything packed and whether or not he'll need this or that and whether we'll have enough time to get this and that before we go. Man, you'd think this would stop after the first four years now wouldn't you? Not with my mum though. So when I finished eating, she started the same basic questions with me, one boring morning.

When we finally got into the car with a lot of struggle and confusion, dad had come from the ministry for a little while to wish us off, we got into the car and headed to Kings cross station and platform 9 ¾.

As me and Wulfric got onto the train with all our stuff, waved good bye to mum and dad, found ourselves our own compartment and the train had left, Ric, nickname, finally said,

"So, starting fifth year at Hogwarts, I'm looking forward to it, how bout you?"

"Yeah, I guess, its gonna be great getting back there and to the open fields and stuff…" I replied.

"That…didn't sound very enthusiastic."

"Yeah, well, that's me Mr Enthusiastic."

"Sarcasm, hate it, is everything all right at school? How about your friends? All that fun you've said you've been having!"

"Yeah, that was before all my old friends found out I was a total loser and decided they were to cool to be hanging around with me, stupid little fu-"

"Woah, calm down, they're just total idiots, as I used to tell you, I don't even know why you hung round with people from different houses instead of your own, some of them were even from Slytherin!"

"You know why! Or at least you should, everyone in Gryffindor thinks I'm a total nutcase, and some might even go so far as to say I should have been put in a different house, but they never say it to my face because your always hanging around, or are always close bye to come to my aid…you know you don't have to do that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want anything to happen to my little brother-"

"-10 minutes, only 10 minutes-"

"-and anyway, technically we're friends, right? And you can hang around with me and the guys this year,"

"Oh yeah, I'll do that, and the guys will be real happy, welcome me with open arms, won't they? I should be fine on my own, you never know, someone might end up liking me this year!"

We both ended up roaring with laughter after that. We sat in silence for a while, until Ric's friends ended up finding him and I ended up squished in a corner and decided to go to a different compartment. But something good came out of that, I saw her. I didn't know her name at the time, or even who the hell she was, but she was beautiful. She was in a compartment I looked in to see if there was any room but it was full of giggling girls talking to each other, definitely not the place I want to be, but one of the girls seemed to be all alone, just staring out the window, by herself, with no one to talk to. She was absolutely beautiful, with long brown hair with golden streaks all through it. She was pretty thin, and she had that sense around her that she could walk on water if she wanted to, like a goddess. Her face was delicate and light, and her eyes, oh her eyes! They were the deepest darkest blue I have ever seen! I felt like I could get lost in there, forever lost in the wild ocean that is her eyes. I had to keep walking so that I didn't attract attention from anyone thinking I was like a pervert or something, but the image of that girl would be stuck in my head forever. As I walked away and found myself a different compartment, I sat down and took out a pencil and some paper, and started drawing. I tried to think of some things to draw, but all that came to my head was her, so I took a cue from my mind and drew. We were slowly getting closer and closer to Hogwarts, and I knew that this year was gonna be better then all the rest.

Ok guys, that's the end of this chapter, yeah I did chapters otherwise it would've been to long to put in one story, so ill have the next one up soon, cya!


End file.
